Strawberry Avenue
Strawberry Avenue is a street in South Los Santos and Downtown Los Santos that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. It is based on real life Crenshaw Boulevard. Description From south to north, the avenue begins at the intersection of Davis Avenue and Grove Street in Chamberlain Hills and runs northeast through Strawberry, Davis and the border between Pillbox Hill and Mission Row until it transitions into the Los Santos Freeway at the northern end of Textile City. Vanilla Unicorn is located next to the intersection with Innocence Boulevard. It has connections to Forum Drive, Carson Avenue, Macdonald Street, Innocence Boulevard, Capital Boulevard, Adam's Apple Boulevard, Vespucci Boulevard, Atlee Street, San Andreas Avenue and Integrity Way. Gang Control The street is territory of The Families in Davis and Strawberry. Notable Residents *Elisa Macallen (in The Tahitian) Places of Interest Mission Row *Los Santos Theatre (back entrance) *The Vault (corners of Adam's Apple Boulevard and Vespucci Boulevard) Pillbox Hill *The Celtica Hotel (corner of San Andreas Avenue) *Integrity Tower (above Integrity Way tunnel) *Legion Square (corners of Vespucci Boulevard and San Andreas Avenue) *Pillbox Hill Medical Center Textile City *Alesandro Hotel *Dashound Bus Center (corner of Integrity Way) Strawberry *Chamberlain Mall (corner of Innocence Boulevard) *Children of the Mountain Fellowship (corner of Forum Drive) *Los Santos County Coroner Office (corners of Innocence Boulevard and Capital Boulevard) *Strawberry Plaza (corner of Macdonald Street) *Strawberry Station (under Olympic Freeway) *The Tahitian (corner of Carson Avenue) Businesses Davis *Lucky Plucker *Ring of Fire (corner of Innocence Boulevard) Mission Row *Cool Beans *Elkridge Hotel (corner of Atlee Street) *Limey's Juice and Smoothies (corner of Vespucci Boulevard) *Noodle Exchange (corner of Atlee Street) *Robert Dazzler International Jewelry Exchange (corner of San Andreas Avenue) Pillbox Hill *Crucial Fix (at The Celtica Hotel) *Instant Shoe Repair (corner of Vespucci Boulevard) *Pescado Azul *Schlongberg Sachs Building (corner of Adam's Apple Boulevard) *Shenanigan's Bar Strawberry *Águila Burrito (at Chamberlain Mall) *Alfonzo's Appliances *Car Tune Network *Crazee Fashion *Dollar Pills (at Strawberry Plaza) *Edzell Foundation Youth Center (at Strawberry Plaza) *Gabriela's Market (corner of Forum Drive) *Gloria's Fashion Boutique *Hair and Nail Studio *Leroy's Electricals *Liquor Beer & Wine *Mattress Sofas & Furniture *Mosley Auto Service (corners of Carson Avenue and Davis Avenue) *New Do Barber Shop *Pawn & Jewelry *Suds Cleaners (corner of Innocence Boulevard) *Suds Law Laundromat (at Strawberry Plaza) *The Taco Farmer (corner of Carson Avenue) *Timmy's Flowers (corner of Macdonald Street) *Totally Rental (at Strawberry Plaza) *Wigs *Xero Gas Station (corner of Capital Boulevard) Textile City *Finger Rings Jewelers *Foxy Phones *Foxy's Theater *G&B *Hair & Make-up (corner of San Andreas Avenue) *J's Bonds *Krapea *Medical Equipment *Nail Bar & Spa (at Alesandro Hotel) *Pharmacy (at Alesandro Hotel) *Phones and Things *The Ace Hole *Vinewood Records (corner of Integrity Way) Miscellaneous *4 ATM's **2 At Xero Gas Station **2 At Robert Dazzler Jewelry Exchange *Jerry Can (at Xero Gas Station) *Health (at Pillbox Hill Medical Center) *eCola Vending Machine (outside Dollar Pills) ru:Строберри-авеню de:Strawberry Avenue Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA V Category:Streets in Los Santos (GTA V)